Jazz Truman vs Johnny Test
by kb55592
Summary: Johnny Test and Dukey are at the pool during the summer, but Jazz Truman (My OC) stirs up trouble for Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was lovely summer day in Porkville; the sun was shining, kids were getting soaked from the comfort of the outdoor pools, and Johnny Test and Dukey were enjoying a nice dip in the pool…**_

**Johnny**: Ah, this is sooo awesome! The pool's not full for once, it's summer break, and I'm with my bestest buddy ever! _**(High fives Dukey)**_

**Dukey**: What more could you want?

**Kid#1**: Uh, dude..did your dog just talk?-

**Johnny**: N-No! You must have wayyyy too much water in your ears if you're hearing dogs talk, man!

**Dukey**: Yeah, um…BARK!

(Kid shrugs their shoulders and swims away)

**Johnny**: Phew! That was a close one, Fuzzy Buddy.

**Dukey**: So, where are Susan and Mary?-

(Susan and Mary float from under Johnny and Dukey dressed as mermaids)

**Mary**: We're-

**Susan**: Right here, dorks. Ta-da!

_**(Susan and Mary show off their lime green and pink, mermaid tails with sea shell bikini tops)**_

Johnny and Dukey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Susan:** What's so funny?

**Johnny**: _**(laughing)**_ You dorks!

_**Mary**_: For your information, little brother, we are hot mermaid babes, NOT dorks.

_**Dukey**_: And for your information, you look like mer-DORKS, not mermaids. Hehehe.

**Johnny**: Wait, is this another Gil gimmick? Because if it is, you are not going to bait him like this-

**Dukey**: But he might _bait _them. Hehehehe. Get it?

_**Susan:**_ We're going to sneak up on Gil, and pretend to be mermaids who are cursed to stay in the ocean, **(eyes turn to hearts) **unless a handsome, blonde boy kisses us .

**Dukey**: We're in a pool, you know.

**Susan and Mary**: Yeah, so?

**Johnny**: You sure you haven't been drinking the pool water, guys?

**Mary**: (Annoyed) Goodbye, Johnny.

**Susan**: And try not blow our cover, okay? Or we'll turn you into a fly for the rest of your life.

_**(Susan and Mary go back under water)**_

**Johnny: **Man, they're looney. Oh well, let's resume this totally awesome summer fun!

_**(Johnny and Dukey cheer and do cannonballs in the pool)**_

_**(Jazz Truman and her talking pet raccoon Roger, come to the outdoor pool; Jazz has long black hair, with pink, and white highlights in ponytails, a red rose themed bikini top and shorts. Roger is wearing shark swimming trunks)**_

**Jazz**: _**(sniffs air) **_Golly, I love the smell of chlorine in the afternoon!

**Roger**: Don't forget about that pollution all around us, that's what makes my day. _**(farts)**_

_(__**A bird flies past Roger's fart and quickly falls to the ground)**_

_**Roger: **_And that too.

**Jazz: **Well, enough loafing around, let's get the most ultimate pool experience ever to happen in our lifetime!

_**(Jazz and Roger charge into the pool area, but quickly trip on Bumper's foot, and fall flat on their faces)**_

**Jazz: **Oy Vey! Dude, that is not okay!

_**(Other kids including Johnny and Dukey, gasp and gather around Jazz and Bumper)**_

**Bumper**: Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it girly?

**Jazz: **_**(Lifts self and Roger up) **_Okay, how about a swim off? First one to swim 10 laps in less than 10 minutes wins.

**Bumper**: Looks like you're outta luck girly, 'cuz I'm the faster swimmer in the entire school. Not even slim Georgie could beat me!

_**(Slim Georgie, the dolphin, is swimming in the pool very fast)**_

**Jazz**_**:**_ Pbbt! Like that's supposed to scare me? Jazz Truman never backs out of a challenge, especially against a big ugly jerk like you who looks like he couldn't even bench press a potato!

_**(Bumper gets red in the face, ready to punch Jazz)**_

**Bumper: **_**(straining) **_That's it I-I'm gonna-

**Johnny: **Hey, Bumper why don't you pick on someone your own size?

**Bumper:** Test? _**(evil grin) **_That's perfect. Okay, girly, I'll race you, but if I win, you and Test will officially become my servants for the whole summer.

**Jazz: **And if I win, you have to serve me and Blondie over here for the rest of the summer. Butler-style, Bub! _**(Holds out hand) **_Deal?

**Johnny: Whoa, don't I get a say in this?**

**Bumper: **_**(shakes Jazz's hand) **_Deal.

**Johnny**: Oh, man.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I'm really glad I got a review for this story since it's the second fanfic I've made ever on this site. Hope you all enjoy this one)**_

_**(Johnny, Dukey, Jazz, and Roger are huddled together in a circle, talking)**_

**Johnny: **How in the world did I end up in this mess? (dramatically) WWWWWhhhhhhhyyyyyy?!

_**(Jazz hits Johnny with a tuna fish)**_

**Johnny: **Ow! What was that for?! And was that a…FISH?

**Jazz: **Yeah, and you'll be getting more of those from me and Georgie if you don't put a sock in it! _**(Georgie, the dolphin, is squeaking angrily at Johnny)**_

**Johnny: (shudders) **Man that's creepy!

**Dukey: ** Uh…_**(puts on random baseball cap)**_I'm Johnny's friend suffering from a rare hair disorder. _**(grabs Jazz's hand)**_Hehe, and who _**(kisses Jazz's hand)**_mayyou be, Milady?

**Johnny: **Yeah, who the heck are you getting us in trouble like this?

**Jazz: **Me? I'm the one and only Jazz Truman! _**(Twirls around and does a cute anime pose)**_My crib layz in da NYC, dawg. _**(holds up peace sign)**_

**Johnny: **_**(has hearts in his eyes) **_This girl is awesome. _**(starts drooling)**_

**Roger: **I don't like this kid already.

**Dukey: **Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dukey and he's-

**Johnny: **Test. Johnny Test. _**(slicks hair back and flexes his muscles) **_So, you need a big strong dude to help you win this little bet? Well, I'm your man. _**(winks at Jazz)**_

**Jazz: **_**(rolls eyes) **_Look Blondie, I know I've royally screwed this up for the both of us, but I'm sure I can fix this. I just need to think of a plan…

**Johnny: **Don't sweat it babe, I have the perfect plan to beat Bumper.

_**(Susan and Mary are swimming towards Gil who is about to jump off from the diving board)**_

**Susan and Mary: **_**(sighs, happily) **_Oh, he's soooo dreamy ~

_**(Gil dives from the diving board in slow motion)**_

**Susan: **Quick, Mary. This is our chance!

**Mary**: Right!

_**(Susan and Mary pull out a green floaty chair and push it into Gil's path; Gil lands hard onto the chair)**_

**Gil: **Ah! _**(scratches head) **_What the? I swear there was nothing but water here a second ago…Hmm, _**(shrugs shoulders) **_must have went on break.

_**(Susan and Mary swim next to Gil, and giggle loudly)**_

**Susan and Mary: **Hi, Gil~

**Gil: **Whoa, who are you guys?

**Mary: **We are **"The Cursed Mermaids of Unrequited Love" **

**Susan: **We've been swimming these oceans for centuries searching for a cute, handsome, strong, blonde, athletic-

**Mary: **Okay, I think he gets it.

**Susan: **Look, we need you, Gil Nexdor, to free us from this curse and let us become human!

**Gil: **Uh, that's a nice story and all, but you do know this is a pool, right?

**Susan: **YES, YES, YES! I THINK WE KNOW A POOL WHEN WE SEE ONE! Are you gonna kiss us or not?!

**Gil: **Sure mermaid girls I've never seen before. I'll kiss you.

_**(Susan and Mary get ready to kiss Gil, but Johnny, Dukey, Jazz, and Roger all cannonball into the pool; Susan, Mary, and Gil are all splashed)**_

**Susan and Mary: **JOHNNY!

**Gil: **Hey Johnny! Hey Johnny's friend with the rare hair disorder! And hey Johnny's new girlfriend!

**Johnny: **_**(grins at Jazz)**_

**Jazz: **I am NOT his girlfriend! I barely even know him.

**Johnny: **Don't tell me you don't see the _LOVE___forming between us, Jazz…

**Jazz: **Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

**Susan:** Johnny, what could you possibly want from us now?

**Johnny: **Well, actually it's not for me this time, it's for my new friend here, Jazz. _**(points to Jazz)**_

**Mary: **Aw, Johnny's got a new crush. Isn't that cute?

**Susan: **_**(giggling) **_I've got to admit, that is pretty cute. So what do you need little bro?

**Jazz: **You guys are scientists, right? You make hyper-accelerator junk, so maybe you could make something to help me speed up swimming?

**Mary: **Well, what do you need that for? Are you four racing or something?

**Dukey: **More like Bumper racing against this little lady-

**Johnny: **Yeah, and if she doesn't win, me and her are gonna be throwing away the rest of our summer serving Bumper! You gotta help us!

**Jazz: **_**(Eyes get big and teary-eyed) **_Please, this is all my fault, and I really want to fix this.

_**(Sad music plays, Jazz and Johnny both make pouty faces)**_

**Susan: **Alright. But if something like this happens again, that face will NOT work on us.

**Jazz and Johnny: **YES! _**(Both high-five each other)**_

**Next, the final chapter…..**


End file.
